Blood Sacrifice
by scamandersscarf
Summary: They'd always told her that high school would suck, but she'd never believed them. Who would if you had a magical best friend and soul-bond? But for Rose Hathaway, having a difficult love interest is hard, but so is having best friends who might have alliances with your enemies. Choices were always difficult, but choosing between your best friend and your true love? Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Sacrifice**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ ***Rose's POV***_

"Ouch!" I hissed at Lissa who's suitcase had rolled over my heel. We were walking a long airport hallway, surrounded by other students from St. Vlad's.

"Oh, sorry," Lissa giggled, obviously not paying attention, looking for her boyfriend in the sea of people. Christian seemed to have popped out of thin air and poked his girlfriend in the side.

"Christian you as-" she was abruptly cut off as Christian lip-locked with her and the both stopped waking, ignoring the other people shoving around them. I gritted my teeth and continued to push forward, dragging my large purple suitcase behind me and trying my best to not run someone over with it. I walked over to the service desk, extremely pissed off so early in the morning.

"When is our plane leaving?" I snapped at the greasy looking man who stood there, idly picking his nails. His eyes darted up suddenly, as a smirk crawled over his mouth.

"Are you with St. Vladimir's Academy?" his obnoxiously high-pitched voice could hardly pronounce the words. "Yes," I could feel myself coming to the end of my patience. My reaction apparently pleased him because his grin widened.

"You have an hour and a half layover, darling." I rolled my eyes at his comment and snatched my bag off the ground, walking away from him.

"Coffee?" I asked Lissa, directly avoiding Christian's gaze.

"Grab me whatever." She said, waving her hand to send me away. I rolled my eyes at her behavior, but said nothing. She had been acting like this a lot recently and starting a fight with her wasn't high on my list of priorities. Lissa was my best friend, but dealing with her sometimes shitty attitude was pretty draining. I ordered our drinks quickly, having the barista choose what Lissa would be drinking and hurried back, knowing she'd be irritated of I took too long. I did feel a little bad for thinking of her that way, after all she was my best friend since I'd come to St. Vladimir's, but it was an undeniable fact that Lissa had changed. Drastically. I always knew she didn't have much of a backbone, whatever the other royals said about her she believed, but I took it as my responsibility to be her backbone instead. It hadn't worked as well as I thought. Now se always anted to hang out with Camille and her pack, despite my arguments. She took my somewhat weak protests as possessiveness and now got pissy with me whenever they were mentioned. Sighing I fell into line behind the huge crowd of people who were getting their tickets scanned and boarding the plane. If try to sleep off everything involving Lissa once we got on. The same guy who'd called me darling was scanning tickets.

"What do you not get a break?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my time as I handed over my ticket. He looked it over before scanning it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway? What a strange name."I rolled my eyes and pulled my ticket out of his hand, a little harder than necessary. I rolled my eyes for probably the thousandth time that morning and pulled my suitcase down the small carpeted tunnel, to board the plane. I felt relief once I crossed over the small gap, ready to take a nap and ignore everything around me. I glanced at my ticket and headed down the aisle to row 21B. I felt my stomach drop when I saw where, more like who I was sitting by. Sitting to my left, right next to the window, was the self-defense teacher, Dimitri Belikov. I'd had a few classes with him and to say the least, he was a god. An extremely attractive god. He looked up when I stopped in front of the row. Pushing the handle of my luggage down, my eyes darted over to where he sat. I was slightly surprised to see that he was watching me, his dark eyes analyzing every move I made. I assumed it was a Guardian habit. The thought didn't keep my stomach from twisting with feelings I pointedly chose to ignore. When I slammed the door of the overhead bin closed I moved as gracefully as I could to sit down. I'd seen him move, quietly and quickly, and had decided that my clumsy and loud walking was a liability. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks when I realized how close we were, how he was inches away from me. _'Maybe I should start going to church.'_ I thought wryly to myself. God and I had a standing agreement. I'd believe in him, barely, if I could sleep in on Sundays. Quickly leaning down, I grabbed my purse and hauled it onto my lap, needing any way to distract myself from my as Mason would say "unholy thoughts." I had no idea how he'd figured out I was somewhat attracted to Belikov, but he never brought it up unless it was to tease me. I decided it was better that way. Untangling my headphones I tried my best to tune out the noises of the other students, and Dimitri's closeness, closing my eyes, my world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Sacrifice**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ ***Rose's POV***_

 _A/N: honestly, thank you so much for even reading this far with the terrible summary. i appreciate all my readers_

I woke, feeling pleasantly warm. I let out a sigh of contentment as my arms tightened around what was holding me. I was perfectly relaxed, and felt myself drifting off to sleep again when a thought like icy water on bare skin made me jerk forward. I hadn't gotten off the plane yet. Terrified, I opened my eyes. My mouth went dry when I looked up and saw who's waist I had wrapped my arms around.  
"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" I instantly pulled back as though I had been hit. I felt my face go red. I had fallen asleep in Dimitri Belikov's arms. I had fallen asleep in a teacher's arms. Dimitri sat up, looking alarmed. He must have been asleep too. The thought didn't make anything better. I ran my hands through my matted hair, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen what had happened between the two of us.  
"Did anyone see us?" I hissed quietly at Dimitri. It was an idiotic question considering he had been asleep too. I felt nervousness climbing up in my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe. Dimitri looked around the cabin, everything quiet.  
"No," he whispered softly, his Russian accent lacing the words.  
"Everyone is as tired as we are. I don't think anyone saw." His lips twitched downward as I sighed with relief. He turned away from me gazing out the window. Was he upset that no one saw me curled up obviously enjoying myself asleep on his lap? I shook my head, deciding that I needed to work in not being so conceited for my New Years resolution. _Total bullshit_. I reminded myself. _He is not upset. You might be, but he's not. He's probably glad you're not touching him anymore._ For some sick reason, I didn't want to believe it. The rest of the flight went by rather smoothly, all the Moroi had closed their windows, the sun finally rising, so the mix of students and teachers sat in the mid-morning half-light shining through the area even the window cover couldn't block. We got off shortly after that, ending up in an airport somewhere in Washington. We were sent off, a few Moroi and Dhampir to a car full of Guardians. Cold wind blasted in my face as we opened the doors and stepped outside. I struggled to listen to Lissa as walked up to the shiny black Volvo that would be taking us to the heavily guarded apartment Liss and I would be staying at.  
"Rose? Were you even listening to me? Lissa asked, impatience slipping into her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Oh my God, I so can't deal with this right now!" I snapped.  
"Liss, I'm gonna be a different car. I'll see you at the apartment or whatever." With that, I turned away, nearly bristling. I'd find a teacher to take me to the apartment. They'd be pissed, as to be expected, but there was no way they'd just leave me at the airport. Turning a corner, I promptly slammed straight into Dimitri.  
"Shit, sorry." He raised an eyebrow, making me realize I'd sworn in front of a teacher. I grinned.  
"Did you expect anything different from me, Comrade?" He laughed, a rich deep sound that made the pit of my stomach tingle.  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Lissa?" He asked, ignoring my smartass remark. I laughed.  
"That would be a definite shitstorm." Dimitri raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you were close?" The concern in his voice set off thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I twisted my fingers together, knowing I had to answer his question.  
"We've been kinda growing apart," I admitted quietly. "She's acting a bit too much like a royal." My statement seemed to amuse him.  
"She is a royal, Rose. An important one too." He raised a hand, setting it gently on my shoulder. The butterflies seemed to become rabid now. I could feel my heart nearly beating out of my chest and wondered if he could too.  
"I-I know," I felt my face flush with heat at my shaking voice.  
"We've just been growing apart. She's gotten angrier." It felt weird to be telling a teacher about this. Especially when that teacher was Dimitri Belikov. I laughed dryly.  
"Sorry. You probably don't even care." Both his hands were on my shoulders now, gripping them tightly.  
"Don't say that again." He said quietly, his accent lacing the words and causing my heart to beat faster. He seemed to notice his actions, releasing his vice like grip, turning towards his car.  
"You can ride with me." The butterflies were released again, and my brain, trying its best to ignore my shitty emotions, told me to digest them. I walked after him, deciding that I desperately needed to sort myself out once we got settled.  
"Uh, thanks." I said, climbing into the passenger seat with my bag at my feet. Dimitri remained silent, which seemed to be his usual, and drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
